crimsonerafandomcom-20200215-history
The Reborn Clan
The Reborn Clan is a clan in Japan made of collective other warriors from all around the nation of Japan. It is led by Rei Ishikawa and has been the main opposing force of The Crimson Clan for centuries. Ten years ago, it started being led by Rei and neither side has faltered since then. Clan Overview The Reborn Clan is, simply put, the exact opposite of the Crimson Clan. The Crimson are brutal and sadistic while the Reborn follow the code of Bushido and honor for their side, and treat each of their members with honor and respect. Even when the previous leader died, Rei decided to uphold this theory so they would actually have a means to end this war in peace. The Reborn uphold righteousness, truth, and the want to bring the pain of their friends and family before the pain of themselves, putting value over vanity. They have the determination and drive to do just that. Most members of the Reborn prefer not to know many of the Crimson members, as they're disconnected from their brutal way of life. However, most of the Reborn know the name of Kukuou Shinku, the leader of the Crimson. Members and Ranks of the Reborn Leader of the Reborn The leader of the Reborn Clan. This person leads with steadfastness and upholds honor and justice, and to fight for only the Reborn, never forsaking his clan, always to teach them respect and to have a warrior's fighting spirit. *Rei Ishikawa The Seiwa Genji Similar to the highest ranking member of the Crimson clan, the Seiwa Genji of the Reborn clan is the highest ranking Samurai/Ninja. They report directly to the Leader him/herself and are treated like nobility, similar to how the Leader of the Reborn is a direct descendant from nobility themselves. *Isoroku Yamamoto The Monofunu The Monofunu are a group of three highly trained assassins that are sent on some of the dangerous missions and go on the front lines along with the Seiwa Genji. The three members are usually complete opposites of one another, one being very lazy and tedious, the other being powerful and overconfident, and the last being the laid back yet strategic one that is quick to come up with something on the spot based on the body language of their enemy. However, the three can obviously very much different than this but, in some ways, that is why they are such perfectly executed assassins. *Haruhi Tsugahama *Akio Ameguchi *Kaori Okumura The Tsuwamono Not as well known as the Leader, the SG, or the Monofunu but the Tsuwamono is a very talented Samurai/Ninja that was known for being powerful and a body made of iron, that could withstand a lot of attacks from his enemies. Despite this, however, the Tsuwamono is a big guy that has lost many attributes from his speed but can still deal a hell of a beating if he gets too close to you. *Kaguya Kagetsukiko The Ryuzoji The Ryuzoji are the Reborn's main fleet of warriors, who do not hesitate to die for their brothers and sisters of the Reborn clan. The Ryuzoji make up many different warriors consisting of Samurai and Ninja who have worked their way up to work for their fleet, and go into combat along with the leader and the others. This is usually made up of many different warriors so there are many different types of Samurai and Ninja in this category. * Nao Kururugi The Kangoshi The Kangoshi, in essence are the nurses and the ones who are there for the healing process and to bring the Samurai and Ninja back to full health. They, however, posses minor fighting skills, and seem to be enough to fight off a few Samurai and Ninja from the Crimson clan. * Mai Hibiki Category:Reborn Category:Clans